deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse vs SpongeBob SquarePants
|-|RatedMforMario= Mickey Mouse VS SpongeBob SquarePants is the special episode of RatedM's DEATH BATTLE! season 2, featuring Mickey Mouse from Disney and SpongeBob SquarePants from Nickelodeon in a match-up that rivals that of Mario and Sonic! Description Disney VS Nickelodeon! Two of the greatest cartoon characters collide, and after much debate, the answer is here! Will the mouse prevail, or will the sea sponge get the last laugh? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Their fame is legendary...their rivalry untouched but today, it'll all come to a climactic close. It's the two greatest cartoon characters of all time. Mickey Mouse, the cheery mouse that started everything! And SpongeBob SquarePants, the absorbent and porous sea sponge. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out WHO would win this (probably controversial) DEATH BATTLE! Mickey Mouse (Cue Goku VS Superman Theme) Ah the 20's...right when animation was starting! A man by the name Walt Disney decided to revolutionize animation but he needed something...someone, to help him achieve this goal. Enter Micheal Theodore Mouse. Mickey: Haha! See ya real soon! There have been many versions of Mickey throughout the years, but we'll focus on the Kingdom Hearts version since that one can do what all the others can, and more! When King Mickey noticed that several worlds were blinking out, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Leaving his queen and the Disney Castle, he set out on a mission to find out why this was happening, and why an evil organization was arising. Yeah, a lot of companies can't seem to make their own original movies. Hell, Disney is probably rolling in his grave while these "mockbusters" are starting to copy him! No, Boomstick...Anyway, it would be only natural for a king to hone his skills in combat. And, holy hell, that mouse is DEADLY! We see Mickey slashing his Keyblade at a monster (Cue Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Intro Song) Mickey is an expert swordsman and magician, and wields a Keyblade, a type of sword and key that can open several worlds. Keyblade? Really? Couldn't they have come up with a better name that "Keyblade"? Wow, someone needs to work on those names... His spells also include that of Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Graviga, Magnet and Aero. Firaga can shoot out, well, fire. Thundaga shocks opponents with some devastating lightning, Blizzaga freezes the enemy, Magnet pulls opponents towards the user, and his best defensive technique Aero, shields him! The Keyblade can cut through enemies, but it can't really do a thing to walls or beings with EXTREME durability. Well, he's accomplished some incredible feats, like helping Sora take down the heartless! He's also helped Riku from being corrupted from his own darkness! This proves his heart one of the purest hearts in the KH Universe. Yeah, he's protected Sora, and even took over for him for a while! Mickey seems to be the greatest Keyblade wielder out there, but he's not perfect. I mean, he's gone into HIDING for too long! Not to mention he's well..old. Sure, Mickey has acted more as a helper than the hero, but he's proven time and time again that the Disney Kingdom has a well trained combatant king. Mickey: Keyblades aren’t something used to bully people around! SpongeBob (Cue Captain America: The First Avenger: Captain America) In May 5th, 1999, a man by the name of Stephen Hillenburg decided to create a cartoon character to show his expertise and love for marine biology and on that day....SpongeBob SquarePants was born. SpongeBob: BAHAHAHA! I'M READY! (Cue Ocean Man) Wait, so he created a character based on something he loved and knew a ton about?! Then I should make a cartoon character that wields a shotgun and is also a poultry scientist! SpongeBob is a sea sponge, with the ability to absorb a RIDICULOUS amount of water, to the point where he even absorbed the entire OCEAN! HOLY HELL! That's more water than Sonic can handle! This isn't SpongeBob's greatest strength! He possess superhuman speed as the Quickster, superhuman strength in base form but it increases SIGNIFICANTLY as Invincibubble. In fact, Invincibubble's...well, bubbles, are only capable to be popped by SpongeBob or his friends Popup: While it has been shown SpongeBob can't even lift a drink, it only serves as an outlier. In fact, he has disproved this as he uses willpower to power up his strength! He's about 1 foot tall and drags FREAKING ANCHORS THAT ARE 20 TIMES HIS SIZE! If Invincibubble increases his strength by 50, then the sponge is SERIOUSLY broken! He is also extremely quick on his own. Recall that time he made more Krabby Patties than a machine that could do up to 100 patties a minute. The average time to cook a burger at minimum is 8 minutes, while the machine did 100 times more than that! Do you realize what this means, Boomstick?! SpongeBob is quick enough to fry patties, flip them, prepare them and have them set on a plate in about the speed of sound! But there's even more... We see SpongeBob fighting the robot version of Sandy in Battle for Bikini Bottom. (Cue Theme of Captain America) What. The. Hell. He also carries a vast arsenal of weapons, mainly a spatula. A...spatula? Yes, but it's more than a simple spatula. SpongeBob can wield it as a type of sword, sharp enough to slice through wood. Okay, why do most of the goofballs get all the deadly weapons?! Eh, writers, but SpongeBob has even more that he can use. He also uses a bubble blower, which can create bubble strong enough to capture opponents, and form different objects to use as an attack. But he also has the Magic Pencil which can create and destroy whatever is drawn with it! Popup: The Magic Pencil can even erase beings that aren't even drawings! SpongeBob has also performed some incredible feats like constantly defeating Plankton who is probable TWICE as smart as he is. He's also EXTREMELY durable! Like, he can take many, many blows! Yeah, he's gotten punched for an entire DAY, and made it out fine! He's also been sliced in half and REGENERATED! Sometimes, he'll come out in tiny pieces! But he does have a few weaknesses. One of them being is that he's...well, not the sharpest tool in the shed. He's also been seen as being REALLY weak without willpower. But even with those, SpongeBob is always ready to save the day! SpongeBob: I am SpongeBob, DESTROYER OF EVIL! Patrick: Take it easy, it's just a drawing. SpongeBob: Oh. Interlude All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once in for all! But first, let us recommend to you a great TV show! Recommendation Today's recommendation is....Sonic Boom! Sure, it's based on...that game, but the show itself is actually funny! The witty writing and the more than acceptable animation makes this a really good cartoon to watch! But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE! Fight Mickey is seen walking around the Disney Castle. However, he stops as he sees an odd square shaped creature. Mickey: What is that...? Is that one of the Heartless...? We then see it's actually SpongeBob, wandering around, until he sees Mickey. He stops and wonders. SpongeBob: Is that one of Plankton's machines...? Before SpongeBob could finish thinking, Mickey jumps, pointing the Keyblade and the absorbent sea creature. FIGHT! (Cues SpongeBob SquarePants: Grass Skirt Chase) SpongeBob immediately dodges, and runs with Mickey chasing after him. SpongeBob: AHHH!! WHAT DID I DO?! Mickey: You're with them! Mickey then aims at SpongeBob with the Keyblade. Mickey: FIRAGA! The fire attack is shot, but SpongeBob keeps running, until he comes up with an idea. SpongeBob: All right, Fifi, it comes to this! Mickey is about to slash at SpongeBob but SpongeBob's Spatula blocks the attack, and SpongeBob then begins to slash at Mickey. The Mouse King then starts slashing the sea sponge, injuring him a bit. Mickey: Blizzaga! Mickey freezes SpongeBob in place and breaks the ice, injuring SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Aww, tartar sauce... Mickey: You're done! Mickey proceeds to slash at SpongeBob multiple times, sending the sea sponge back, cracking a wall. SpongeBob then falls to his knees, and gets up while shaking his head. (Cue ) Mickey then tries to punch SpongeBob but SpongeBob laughs it off. SpongeBob: Bahahahaha! That tickled! Okay, my TURN! SpongeBob then punches Mickey, sending him back, but Mickey is able to land safely, and lands on his knees. Mickey then charges and tries slashing SpongeBob, but SpongeBob proves himself to be faster, making himself dodge every attack. Mickey then summons Aero, shielding him and lifting SpongeBob whilst he is slashing his spatula at him. SpongeBob: Fifi, this isn't working....Hmmm....AHA! I GOT IT! SpongeBob then reaches in his pocket and finds the Magic Pencil, confusing Mickey who then burst out in laughter. Mickey: Oh gosh, what's a PENCIL gonna do? SpongeBob: Oh you don't even KNOW what this can do! SpongeBob then begins to draw some doodles and draws a little soldier helmet for himself. SpongeBob: Alright, little buddies, ATTACK! The doodles then start marching toward Mickey, who quickly begins to slash them. SpongeBob then drops his jaw in utter shock. Mickey: Gee, seems kinda lazy to have others fight for you! Mickey then starts heading for SpongeBob but SpongeBob gains an idea, and points the pencil to Mickey. SpongeBob then takes a deep breath and charges towards him. Mickey charges as well and both heroes try to erase and slash each other but fail. The heroes fall and land while crouching. They get up and look at each other. They know their fight is ONLY just beginning. They then get into a swordfight, Keyblade on Spatula, both trying to stab and slash each other. SpongeBob manages to get a small, tiny scratch on Mickey but Mickey manages to lift SpongeBob into the air and smack him down into the ground. SpongeBob gets up and rolls to dodge Mickey's incoming attack. Mickey then summons Firaga, but SpongeBob nearly almost doesn't dodge. Mickey then corners SpongeBob. SpongeBob then pulls out the Magic Page. Mickey (thinking): What's he up to now?! SpongeBob then writes in the Magic Page and when he's done, he disappears all of a sudden. Mickey: WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU CHICKENING OUT?! Quickster: No, my dear friend! I'M getting started! Quickster then begins to run around Mickey, getting him dizzy and dashing past through him while punching him. Mickey gets up and shakes his head. He then uses Blizzaga but Quickster quickly dodges it and keeps punching Mickey. Mickey then tricks Quickster into running circles around him and Mickey slashes Quickster in a fatal blow which causes Quickster to be sent flying out of a window. Mickey follows SpongeBob by jumping out the window as well. Mickey: Y'know, I always thought the Heartless were fun and easy, but you? You're just annoying! SpongeBob: Aw crap, we're gonna fall! Can't you see?! Mickey: No...you are! SLASH! Mickey then turns around to see SpongeBob split in half. SpongeBob falls making a small explosion due to the impact. Mickey follows shortly after, but lands safely. Mickey: Whoo...and that's that... KO! SpongeBob: NOT YET! SpongeBob reveals that he actually drew a bubble to save him from the impact, has regenerated completely, and transformed into Invincibubble. Mickey: NO! That's not possible! Invincibubble: If you believe in yourself with a tiny bit of magic, you can do anything! Invincibubble then traps the king of the Disney worlds in a flurry of punches and kicks, before sending him flying with a punch to the nose. Mickey: Okay, monster, you're DONE! Mickey then starts slashing Invincibubble multiple times, causing him to be sent back. Invincibubble gets up and sees Mickey fire a Firaga, burning SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Well...I guess this is it...I HAVE TO USE IT! SpongeBob then turns into Goofy Goober Rock SpongeBob, confusing Mickey. Mickey: W-what is this..?! SpongeBob looks at Mickey intimidatingly and prepares to fire a laser from his guitar. Mickey also then prepares a beam light attack from his Keyblade. Mickey: TIME TO END THIS! SpongeBob: You said it! BOOM! The beams clash, pushing each other, and both heroes sweat. Ultimately, SpongeBob's beam overpowers Mickey's and it passes through it. Mickey: Aw sh-'' The beam then disintegrates Mickey, and once the deed is done, SpongeBob reverts to normal and walks away. 'KO!' Conclusion '''Ow...my childhood...' This battle was a close match. In fact, it's certainly believable that under some circumstances, Mickey could win. But more times than not, SpongeBob takes it. Both Mickey and SpongeBob have displayed many physical feats, and both held some advantages that could counter the other. For example, SpongeBob had variety but Mickey had intelligence Yeah, but everybody's favorite sea sponge had one advantage Mickey didn't....durability. I mean, we're talking about a sponge that has been beaten, mutilated and crushed multiple times and made it out unfazed! If the world couldn't hurt him, Mickey's weapons could not either! The Keyblade's own strength wasn't enough to hurt SpongeBob either. SpongeBob has been sliced and diced and still survived. In fact, he could even make tiny clones of himself. Not to mention the Magic Page inside his head. So while Mickey hasn't been stomped, SpongeBob's superior tactics, variety and way superior durability won the bout. I guess Mickey just couldn't ROCK this battle. SpongeBob was just GOOFIER. The winner is SpongeBob SquarePants. Next time Two movie geeks battle for superiority...one will win...one will DIE.... Scott Pilgrim VS Viewtiful Joe is up next! Who would you be rooting for? Mickey SpongeBob Who do you THINK would win? Mickey SpongeBob Tie |-|Death Batle= Description Disney vs Nickelodeon. Which of these cartoons that marked many childhoods would win a death battle Interlude Wiz: When we were kids we had fun with any caricature that went through the t.v Boomstick: exact, like transformers, Smurfs, He-man ... Wiz: But surely these two have a name that's hard to forget Boomstick: Mickey Mouse, Disney's favorite character Wiz: Spongebob, the nicktoon more longer of history Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win Death Battle ..... Mickey Mouse Spongebob Death Battle |-| Skyblazero= Description Disney vs Nickelodeon. Who of these famous cartoons characters for children will win. Interlude Wiz: There is always a famous character in a cartoon and these two are going to solve who is more popular and they are Mickey Mouse, the Disney mouse. Boomstick: and Spongebob Squarepants, the Nickelodeon Sponge. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick: Boomstick: And it's our job to analize their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win Death Battle .... Mickey Mouse Wiz: In 1928, Walter Elias Disney created a mouse called Mickey Mouse that whistled while driving a steamboat, wich became Disney's mascot. Boomstick: And it is impossible not to know it, since it appears in movies, cartoons, videogames and comic strips. Wiz: And now let's go to your skills. Boomstick: Mickey has great strengh, can knock someone twice his sice in one fell swoop, kick a soccer ball so hard that it emits fire, can send enemies to the double of their size by flying when hit, raise an obese rabbit the size of a man and managed to tie and trip a giant. Wiz: Mickey is very durable, endured a beating of a boxing kangaroo all the time smiling, be crushed by a multitude, withstood Pete's punches, endured the sun's heat, withstood explosions and endured being sucked by the force of a tornado twice without any injury. Boomstick: Mickey is very fast, he can run faster when he is scared, can dodge knives throw at him, bullets and lasers, can overcome a tornado, can beat an ostrich and a lion and can pass blocks in segunds. Wiz: Mickey can break the fourth wall and is able to go out into the real world, being aple to flip the frames of the camera. Boomstick: Mickey can turn the cartoon around so that enemies go to the sky and flip it a segund time to make them fall to the ground and can do it continuously until the emeny is defeated. Wiz: and now let's go to their weapons. Boomstick: Mickey has an Enchanted Brush that can use a green substance called Thinner that allows you to erase your enemies. Wiz: Mickey has a superhero machine that allows him to transform into Super Mickey. Boomstick: In the form, Mickey grabs flight and super strength but only last 10 minutes. Wiz: and Mickey is also a Jedi, has a Lightsaber and can use the force. Boomstick: And Mickey owns the Sorcerer's Hat. Wiz: You can shoot magic with this, like light balls and fireballs and you can redirect any magical attack with your hands, but you never learned to master it correctly. Boomstick: And Mickey has a fencing sword and owns the Kingdom Key D. Wiz: A kind of key blade that has magical attacks. Boomstick: Pearl soots balls of light at the opponent, Light of Healing is able to heal Mickey, Stopza allows you stop the time, can shoot rays of your Keyblade and Auto-Teleport allows Mickey to teleport. Wiz: But Mickey has weakness, his magic has a time limit, can be easily cheated and can still feel pain and be eliminated. Boomstick: But Mickey is still the Disney's mascot. ''' Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Spongebob Squarepants Wiz: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?. '''Boomstick: Spongebob Squarepants. Wiz: Spongebob is the yellow goofy sponge and mascot of Nickelodeon. Boomstick: And is really annoying!. Wiz: Spongebob saved the Bikini Bottom many times from Plankton's evil plans in his TV show, Spongebob has survived being torn in half, incinerated, and completely engulfed in explosions equal that of nuclear weapons, he also has regeneration to heal himself from any injury!. Boomstick: Spongebob has a bubble wand wich allows him to create bubbles by blewing to trap some peoples, he can also create objects such as torpedoes, bowling bowls, etc. Wiz: Next weapon is the spatula, he uses this weapon to flip Krabby Patties and he can use this weapon as a sword. Boomstick: He has karate gloves to make slaps and he was trained by Sandy Cheeps. Wiz: And Spongebob can aborb punches because he is a sponge with no organs and skeleton. Boomstick: Spongebob also has a jellyfish net to catch jellyfishes or to trap any people and counter any projectiles, he has a magic pencil wich allows him to create anything he draws to life, the magic pencil has an eraser to erase his creations. Wiz: Spongebob has light manipulation, his power allows him to summon rainbows, Spongebob can breath out of underwater as seen in the movie a sponge out of water, Spongebob has a form called Goofy Goober Rock, in this form he can fly and shoots lasers from his guitar, and can break the fourth wall. Boomstick: The magic book allows him to write anything to become a reality and has plot manipulation. Wiz: It has a form called The Quickster, in this form it is so fast that it can not be seen. Boomstick: And his ultimate form Invincibubble, in this form he can shoots bubbles from his head to trap some objects. Wiz: But Spongebob has weakness, he isn't too smart, he is very nave, he is not too strong, the magic book will be useless if is catch on fire, if it's implied that if he's taken by surprise, his absorption won't work and he os too forgiving. Boomstick: But Spongebob is still the Nickelodeon's mascot. Spongebob: I'm ready!. Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once in for all!. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. Fight Mickey and Spongebob were walking and they looked and they seemed to know each other. Mickey: Good sponge, it's time to end this rivalry. Spongebob: I'm ready!. Both put themselves in their combat positions. FIGHT! Mickey and Spongebob ran and were beaten and kicked simultaneously but Spongebob was not so affected. Spongebob: Bahahahaha! That tickled! Okay, it's my TURN!. Spongebob hit Mickey by sending the mouse to a wall. Spongebob then blows bubbles at Mickey, who easily dodges them. Mickey: Ha, Ha!. Mickey takes the Kingdom Key D and Bob takes out his spatula. They both clashed their weapons like swords, until Mickey cut Bob in half. Mickey: I win!. But Spongebob comes back together. Mickey: Oh, hell, no!. Bob pulls out his karate gloves and slaps Mickey several times, until he kicks him sending Mickey to the floor. Mickey then gets up and uses Pearl, attack that Bob easily dodges. Then Mickey uses Auto-Teleport to push Bob in the back and uses Healing Light to heal your wounds. Bob then pulls out his Jellyfish, trapping Mickey with it and sending the mouse to the ground. Then Mickey gets up, just to see Spongebob taking out his Magic Pencil, starting to create creatures that go towards Mickey. Spongebob: Good friends attack!. The creatures went to Mickey who took his Enchanted Brush and melted them with the Thinner. Mickey and Spongebob tried to erase each other but each time their attemps failed. Spongebob: I must take the Magic Book!. But when he go it out, Mickey used the Sorcerer's Hat and threw a fireball that destroyed the book. Spongebob: Oh no!. Bob transformed into Goofy Goober Rock, so Mickey pulled out his Keyblade and both fired lighting bolts but Bob's beam overcame Mickey's beam. Mickey: Oh no! Auge! An explosion formed that left Mickey very wounded. Spongeob: Ha, ha, it seems i'm better than you. Mickey takes out his Lightsaber and uses the force to push Spongebbob and the falls breaks his guitar. Mickey started cutting Bob several times, dividing Bob who was togheter after. Mickey: Oh no!. Bob becomes The Quickster. Spongebob hits Mickey several times who tries to hit him, by failing each hit. Mickey frustrated uses the Force to keep Bob from running and throws him to the ground. Mickey: I'm better than you. Spongebob: It's time for Invcibubble. Bob transforms into Invincibubble and throws bubbles at Mickey who easily dodges and Mickey uses Stopza stopping the time. Mickey: It's time to end this!. Mickey takes out his Enchanted Brush and use Thinner melting Spongebob. "K.O." Mickey: I won! Results Boomstick: Wow, that was awesome. Wiz: Ok, let's go to the point, Bob's durability could help him avoid dying for some of Mickey's weapons like the Kingdom Key D and he can counteract this weapon with his Spatula and can withstand the Mickey's magic. Boomstick: And the Magic Book and the Magic Pencil can counteract the Enchanted Brush, but Mickey can erase creatures from the Magic Pencil with the Thinner and the Sorcerer's Hat can burn the Magic Book, making these weapons useless. Wiz: And the Goofy Goober Rock can surpasses the Sorcerer's Hat, but Mickey using the Force could destroy the Goofy Goober guitar. Boomstick: And maybe Bob as The Quickster is faster than Mickey but again Mickey using the Force could counteract it. Wiz: And Invincibubble would be easy for Mickey since he could Stopza to freeze time and take advantage of the Enchanted Brush to melt Spongebob with the Thinner. Boomstick: It seems that Spongebob ends up melted. Wiz: The winner is Mickey Mouse. |-|Oofman789= The cartoon rivals they battle other rivals like Mario and Sonic or Goku and Superman. But who well win. Spongebob vs Mickey by Oofman789.jpg|New Spongebob vs Mickey.png|Old Spongebob v Mickey oof.png|Old Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse is mascot of Disney and the most iconic cartoon in history Mickey is pretty powerful like when he ran from a tornado which pull is 300 or when he made a giant on the ground by tieing the giant up and he was fast enough to dodge lasers and when he took a punch from Pete who can launch peoples in the air with just a punch. He also tanked a bus crash while riding a bike, He also went thru space with Pluto in seconds. W.I.P Spongebob Squarepants Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE!! Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death batle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs SpongeBob SquarePants' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Season Premiere Category:RatedMforMario Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles |-|Bob6114= Category:Bob6114 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 4 Category:Oofman789 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Oofman's New Death Battles